1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to steering linkage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved steering linkage repair kit wherein the same is arrange to accommodate a worn linkage arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering linkage is subject to wear and to this end, a coupling between first and second linkage arms is typically arranged with a support rod received through a bore of a head portion of an associated linkage arm, wherein the arm rod relative to the arm rod support head is subject to wear, wherein to accommodate such wear, the instant invention is arranged to secure the linkage arm relative to the arm rod in a fixed relationship preventing undesired continued movement of the arm rod relative to the associated support arm and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.